emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7478 (15th April 2016)
Plot Aaron worries as the jury take their time with the verdict. Lisa realises that items are missing from the cottage and notices the money pot has gone too. She decides to call the police. Rhona loses her patience when more negative reviews of the surgery appear online. Realising who it is, she calls the perpetrator and arranges to meet. Marlon tries to make the most of his last few weeks with Leo. Joanie shows off her engagement ring to the factory staff as Rishi questions Belle on why Lisa is late. Belle explains about the missing items and tells him Lisa has gone to the police. When she arrives, Zak admits to Lisa and Belle that they haven't had a break-in, owning up that he took some of his stuff from the house and sold it to Eric to buy an engagement ring. Embarrassed, Joanie puts the ring in her locker. Aaron and Robert walk in on Tracy, Carly, Adam and Holly gossiping about the trial in the shop. Robert promise Aaron that people know the truth. Paddy admits to Marlon that he doesn't really want to go to Germany. Aaron receives a call to say the jury have reached their verdict. Joanie returns to her locker on her lunch to find her engagement ring missing. Kerry accuses Lisa. Aaron, Chas, Cain, Robert, Adam and Paddy gather at the court for the verdict. Lisa approaches Eric regarding the items that Zak sold to him. He tells her that they are now with an antique shop in Hotten but can likely get the pot back for her for £150. She offers her wedding ring to him instead. Joanie covers to Zak that she's keeping her wedding ring in her locker. The jury find Gordon guilty on all four counts of rape. Pierce meets with Rhona in a field. She threatens to have him prosecuted for harassment for the negative reviews and texts she's been receiving demanding she meet him. He apologises but insists he needs someone to talk to. Rhona tells him that he needs to find someone else to talk to as she's trying to forget about Paddy's affair and move on and doesn't want to keep raking over it. She tells him they're moving to Germany. Marlon makes Paddy realise that he needs to tell Rhona he doesn't want to go to Germany. Pierce tries to convince Rhona that she's kidding herself she can patch her marriage up but she walks away, knowing he could be right. She dashes back to Paddy who is preparing to tell her he doesn't want to go to Germany. She tells him that moving is their one chance to make it work and wants to go tomorrow. Aaron worries to Robert that Gordon going to prison won't help him to forget what he did. Robert encourages him to be happy. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Court Clerk - Catherine Grose *Judge - Rosalind March *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Jury Foreman - Humphrey Casely-Hayford Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, kitchen and car park *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Unknown field *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom *The Grange - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The verdict in Gordon's court case is revealed; Rhona heads off to confront the mysterious person she suspects is behind the negative reviews on the internet; and Marlon advises Paddy to tell his wife the truth about not wanting to move to Germany. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,440,000 (16th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes